Liar Liar
by JPenn
Summary: Sequel to 'Forgive Me.' It's been a month since Logan and Carlos started dating, Logan is still feeling a little vulnerable. And it doesn't help when a few pictures, lies and rumors spread around Minnesota. Will their relationship last? Read/Review
1. Not Picture Perfect

**A/N: Sorry I deleted my other story; Staying Strong. But I wasn't happy with the way I started it, so instead I'm going to make the sequel an angst. This is the sequel to 'Forgive Me' obviously, and if you haven't read that I suggest you do. Anyways, I hope you think this is..sadder because I didn't want a happy Cargan :( Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything recognizable..**

**Chapter One: Not Picture Perfect.**

Logan quickly pushed his way past the giant crowd in the hallway, surprisingly since his..let's say incident at the hospital only Mike and Steve made fun of him now. But that doesn't mean that the words that came out of their pink and dry lips didn't hurt, it hurt all the time. Even Carlos could see this, and was doing everything in  
>his power to protect Logan and make him feel better. It's not that it didn't work, of course it did. Who could stay mad or sad when Carlos is around? Logan could. He<br>sometimes feared that Carlos might leave him, but was always reassured with a quick kiss and a promise 'I'll never leave you again Logan.' But let's face it, since the events from a month ago he learned not to trust promises. He didn't want to feel that way towards Carlos, he just wanted to enjoy every single moment.

As soon as the hallway cleared, he found himself in front of the cold metallic locker in front of him. In one swift motion, he put on the combination to the lock -thus opening it. It was pretty routine, take some books and put some books away. There was no grey area when it came to school, that's why he loved it so much. It was either you pass, or you fail. You're popular or you're not popular. He really wished life was more like this, that way he didn't have to worry about anything. He was knocked out of his trance by a pair of large and soft hands, hugging his body tightly. He felt a pair of lips kiss the back of his neck, sending shocks to his brain.

"Hey Logan, ready for lunch yet?" Carlos asked, turning the pale boy around. Logan smiled and nodded, before giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. By now the  
>entire school was making rumors about them, rumors that were obviously true to the naked eye. Carlos let his grip loosen as Logan closed his locker, and they walked<br>to the cafeteria hand in hand.

"What are you staring at Carlos?" Logan asked, feeling a little embarrassed as the Latino looked him in the eye.

"You, Who else?" Carlos replied, grinning widely as Logan's face turned pink. After a few minutes, their alone time was interrupted by a bag landing on their table. Carlos  
>looked up to see where it came from, and surprisingly enough Josh was standing there looming over him. "What?"<p>

"Explain these Garcia." Carlos gave him a puzzled look, before Josh passed Logan and Carlos the same picture. It was Carlos walking on the streets somewhere, with  
>Stephanie laughing and holding his hand. Another one was a picture with Carlos and Stephanie, kissing. Logan's face dropped upon seeing these photos, and he turned to Carlos for any sign of..anything.<p>

"Logan..it's not what it looks like. This never happened! I hate Stephanie!" Carlos tried, looking at his boyfriend with his puppy dog eyes. Logan was about to break down,  
>when Carlos pulled Josh to sit beside him.<p>

"What?" Josh asked, getting a little frustrated Carlos was talking to him. He didn't like anyone who cheated on their boyfriends/girlfriends, right now he hated Carlos. For  
>hurting Logan, who was like a brother he needed to protect.<p>

Josh' criminal record was cleared a few weeks ago, and he was put under the now single Mrs. Mitchell's care. So he lived with him, knew everything he ate and when he  
>did anything. Kind of like a stalker, but in a..friendlier kind of way. The kind that doesn't actually stalk you, but is forced to learn what you do just in case.<p>

"Where did you get these..these stupid pictures?" Carlos demanded, pointing at the pictures before him. He was already afraid, afraid of loosing Logan so quickly. In truth, Stephanie and him never actually happened. He was telling the truth, but he knew Logan would have a hard time believing him. Considering what just happened a month ago.

"I don't know? I got them from this guy in a black hoodie on my way home, said something about-" Josh was interrupted by Logan getting up, and Carlos followed closely  
>after. He didn't bother following, because the two were bound to have their first fight any time soon.<p>

"Logie wait!"

"I-I need to.." Logan was stopped mid-sentence by Carlos, wrapping his big arms around him. Suddenly the world felt a little safer, but it didn't make the situation any  
>better. Carlos could be cheating on him, and he didn't want that.<p>

"Logan please, don't break up with me. It never happened I swear, please.." Carlos begged, his voice sounding strained and broken.

"Carlos..I'm not gonna do that okay? I just need to think, Kiss goodbye?" Logan asked, feeling a little better. After all, he had to have at least some level of trust with  
>his boyfriend right? After all, relationships are nothing without trust. That's why jealousy is something Logan didn't like feeling, because he knew it meant he didn't trust<br>Carlos.

"Okay." Carlos replied, smiling lightly before leaning in and pressing his lips to Logan's. There was no spark, or angel's singing anymore. But better, whenever they kissed  
>the whole world was focused on them. And his heart flipped on the spot, his stomach released the butterflies floating around in it. In general, he felt like nothing even<br>matters when he was with Logan. "I'll see you at home?"

"Count on it." Logan replied, before walking away happily. Before he was out of view, Logan threw something in the trash can. Probably the false pictures, before waving back at Carlos. Who was still standing there, feeling very bad about what happened recently. He waved back, without noticing the drool that started falling off his mouth.

* * *

><p>James smiled as he watched Logan walk away from Carlos, he felt for a second very victorious. Until Logan grabbed Carlos softly by the hips, and planted a long kiss to<br>the shorter's lips. His smile turned into a frown, obviously very angry his plan didn't work. He shuffled through his bag, looking for the next piece of revenge.

**I think it's better than the one before, what do you think? You need to totally review right now, or else!**


	2. Operation Cloak

**Wow this was a quick update. Anyways, to make up for the shortness of the first chapter. This one is EXTRA long. :D :D Reviews are appreciated as al- wait no.  
>Reviews are praised, like favorites and story alerts. So you should like totally review after you read, because it's the Sarah Law. Enjoy! Or don't, I don't mind :D This chapter is..kind of uneventful. Except for the scenes with James.<br>**

**Chapter Two: Operation Cloak**

The day after that little incident with those photoshopped pictures was..off. Carlos kept sticking to Logan's side and leaning on the pale boy's shoulder the whole day. During class even, and that one time in the bathroom. To which Logan disagreed with and kicked his boyfriend out, after he finished the Latino was at his side again.

"Carlos you don't have to do this. I still love you okay?" Logan said, leaning on _his _shoulder this time.

"I know, but I want to. I feel like I'm not being a good boyfriend to you Logan, so yeah.."

"Stop it, you're the best boyfriend ever. C'mon, let's get to lunch I'm hungry." Logan replied, a little more sure about his relationship. Carlos smiled before gently grabbing  
>his hand and intertwining their fingers, pulling him ever so romantically to the cafeteria.<p>

The afternoon rituals went on normally, Carlos and Logan talking as they waited to pay for their food in the front of the cafe. A few people smiling at them whenever they glanced in their direction, and a few even cheering for them. It was odd, seeing as they were homophobic when Logan was out. And now that Carlos was..technically out to the school, everyone didn't care.

Secretly though, Josh and Carlos delivered a speech in the school on the day Logan was sick. They rallied up all of the open minded people slowly, waiting for the right  
>moment to deliver a final blow to the discrimination in the school. Once all that was done, all they needed was a centerpiece. Carlos. People looked up to the Latino as<br>someone who didn't care what others thought anymore, and they should do the same. Surprisingly a few more people came out, and afterwards it was like the chains  
>of oppression were broken.<p>

Carlos and Logan scanned the cafeteria, stopping their gaze as they saw Josh and Kendall in the same table. Talking with James in the middle of the cafe. The lovely  
>couple made their way across the hall, Logan was never tripped or made fun of on his way to the table. Making him feel a little bit better about himself. Carlos probably<br>saw this, because as reassurance he kissed Logan on the cheek in the middle of everyone's gaze. Getting nothing but a few 'awwws' from the girl's table.

"Hey guys!" Carlos cheered, getting everyone's attention. Everyone but James cheered back, who was already trying to finish his food immediately. Logan was still a  
>little intimidated by him, and never told Carlos about the threat he gave the genius.<p>

But there was a wall James needed to cross before getting to the genius. That wall had green eyes, short and spiky brown hair and probably a pocket knife  
>stuffed on the garter of his pants. And his name was Josh, and his sidekick Kendall.<p>

"Don't choke on that James." Josh joked, getting a smile from Kendall and Logan. Carlos laughed quickly, before returning to his lunch and offering some of his home made  
>food to his boyfriend. Logan took a small bite of the sandwich before handing it back to Carlos.<p>

"So Logan." Kendall began, tapping his foot nervously on the ground as James quietly drank his orange juice. Josh tried to start a conversation, but remained silent as  
>he weirdly eyed James' behavior. He was wearing a familiar looking black hoodie, and when does James were hoodies except when he's sick?<p>

"Yes?" Logan asked, before coughing nervously at his formal response._ I could've said what's up? Like Josh and the rest of..well everyone else does. I need lessons on that.._

"Carlos talks about you a lot." Kendall smirked, winking at the Latino from across the table. "You should try out for hockey, Carlos told me you guys used to skate right?"

Carlos tensed up at the idea, seeing as a lot of rumors would get out. Most likely surrounding another gay boy in the hockey team. "No! I'm not letting my boyfriend play hockey, nu-uh." He replied childishly, getting a frown from Logan.

"Why not? Don't you want me to go and try new things Carlos?" Logan asked, with a bit of sadness in his voice. He didn't mind Carlos being protective about him, but  
>this was waaay too far. Logan let him off this one time, and was going to talk to him about it later anyway.<p>

"No! No it's not that...I-I'm just afraid okay? Steve and Mike are in the hockey team and.."

"So are me and Kendall." Josh replied, clearly not helping the case.

"Please Logie, don't do this. Just this one little thing, you can do anything else but hockey." Carlos begged, hoping that Logan would accept his offer. That was another  
>reason he didn't want Logan on the team, Mike and Steve. Who had been acting a lot weirder, Steve mostly. Who was already starting to look like a normal person, his<br>fat belly disappearing quickly. Josh told him he spotted the red-haired boy in the gym once, without Mike by his side.

"Okay, I didn't want to anyway. Good to see you care Carlos." Logan smiled, leaning in for a kiss but was stopped by someone clearing their throat. It was obviously  
>James, who had a very strong urge to butt in but decided against it.<p>

"James that was rude, we were having a moment there." Logan scolded, getting a laugh followed by a quick peck on the cheek from Carlos.

"Rude? PDA is rude and disgusting, suck face somewhere else." the pretty boy shot back, getting a surprised look from Kendall.

"James what is yo-" Kendall was interrupted by a strange girl, with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Josh!" the girl shouted, before plopping next to the annoyed teen.

"Ugh oh god. What now Savannah?" he asked, rubbing his forehead in disappointment.

"I need you to help me with something." she replied, before dragging the man away from the table.

Everyone couldn't help but smile as the girl dragged him away, and bringing him to a table right in front of the entrance to the cafe. On the table there were three guys, but no one bothered to see what they looked like. Before Josh could even sit down though, Savannah froze in place after letting out a girlish scream. Josh raised his hands in defeat, before grabbing his things and waving everyone at Logan's table goodbye.

"Isn't that the girl who babysat you Logie?" Carlos asked. Logan just nodded in response before returning to face James.

"Alright James, what is your problem my boyfriend?" Carlos demanded, his mood taking a quick turn for the worst. James rolled his eyes before walking off, with some sort notebook pressed to his chest. Logan eyed him for a while, before he decided to go back to his food.

"You wanna go for a movie sometime Kendall? With me and Carlos?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, we haven't hung out in a while." Carlos added.

"And I _have _been keeping Carlos to myself, so it's only fair that I ask right?"

"Yeah sounds cool, we should bring Josh too. So he doesn't feel left out."

"What about James?" Carlos asked, rolling his eyes at the name.

"Probably not, well what movie are we watching?"

"Something..non romantic. Like a guy's night out kind of movie." Logan suggested, getting a small pout from Carlos.

"But..I wanted to watch New Year's Eve.." Carlos whispered into his ear.

Logan leaned in to the tan boy's ear before responding. "We will, some other time okay?" Carlos simply nodded, but as he turned back to Kendall. He noticed the  
>blonde was looking at them while smirking.<p>

"What?"

"You guys are soooo cute!" Kendall teased, getting a kick from underneath the table.

"Back to the movie thing?" Logan put all of them back into focus, dragging Carlos out of the lovey-dovey zone and Kendall out of Lala Land.

"I don't care what we watch. As long as it's not funny."

"What about we just watch a movie at our house Logie? Remember your mom bought that huge flatscreen for you?"

"_Our _house? Oh my god, this is so going on the internet." Josh chuckled, coming out of nowhere and flipping out his phone as he sat beside Kendall.

"NO!" Cargan said at the same time, trying to swat the boy's phone from his hand.

"Kidding there's no blog." Josh lied, before turning to Kendall. "There is sooo a blog." The blonde just chuckled, getting a small smile from Josh who just laughed it off  
>with him. The couple on the other side of the table were eying them like food, wanting to know what was so funny.<p>

"Fine, we can watch at Logan's house."

"It's settled then, c'mon Logan. We're gonna be late for class."

"Oh please, you just want to make out with him before the bell rings." Josh replied shaking his head as everyone got up, to his surprise Carlos replied with a quick 'You  
>bet.' Causing Logan to blush and smile as they walked off.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fuck, Logan can you get this for me?" Josh asked, getting out of his bedroom and knocking on Logan's. When he didn't get a response however, he simply opened the<br>door. Inside was a shirtless Carlos, on top of Logan who was getting ready to take off his too. He laughed evily before taking out his phone, making sure to put the  
>flash on to get their attention.<p>

"Saaaay Cockblock!" Josh yelled, loud enough to make them turn to the door as the camera flashed.

"Wait! Arrr.." Logan cursed under his breath, as Carlos got off his waist and put his clothes on.

"God you guys weren't gonna have sex were you?" Josh asked, half serious and half joking.

"Yes, we were." Carlos replied for Logan, before winking back at the flustered pale boy.

"Gross. Anyways, Logan I need your help setting up something on my laptop. I think the wifi is down." Logan just nodded and got up, pushing past his smirking boyfriend  
>and still chuckling step-brother. Did he forget to mention Joannah adopted Josh? Well he did, now she has three hormonal teens in her house. While his stupid father is out there with some bitch.<p>

Carlos followed after his boyfriend, who quickly told his brother that the internet was just down. The three boys made their way into the living room as soon as the door bell was ringed, Logan walked to the front door before opening it. Outside was Camille, Jo, Kendall and James unfortunately. He had this air about him, looking like he was ready to pounce and kill Logan on the spot.

"Okay, let's get this started." Kendall cheered, as everyone sat around Logan's living room.

"Wow, Logan you have a nice house." Camille spoke, causing Logan to smile. He_ finally_had friends, and was gladly accepted and even protected by them. He was possibly happier than the time him and Carlos kissed to seal their relationship. Other people loved him, like Carlos. Who he would trade every single one of them for, sure it would be a bad decision for him to make. But he felt like he needed Carlos to survive.

"Thanks, we can make as much noise as we want. Mom's at work." Logan said sadly, but shook his head from negative thoughts as he had a lot of people with him.

"Where's the food?" James asked, mood differing from the one he had earlier today.

"I'll get it, Carlos help me." Josh spoke up, tapping Logan's boyfriend in the shoulder before getting him up.

"What are we watching?" Kendall asked, as Camille took something out of the plastic bag. His eyes froze in horror at the movie, that same movie him and his boyfriend  
>hated so much. Even though Logan was smart, and knew ghosts weren't real. Paranormal Activity always got to him.<p>

"Scared 'Logie?'" James laughed evily, getting Camille and Kendall to laugh with him. Jo was in the kitchen helping the guys get the food out of the oven, and arrived  
>back with a tray full of food while Carlos carried the Sodas.<p>

Logan couldn't help but admire as the heavy drinks caused Carlos' bicep to flex and his chest to harden. It was getting him hot, and fast. Before he got carried away  
>Josh snapped his fingers in front of him to quickly knock himself out of his trance. "Thanks.."<p>

"Whatever." Josh replied, scooting over to the right as Carlos sat beside Logan.

After the movie his eyes were wide as hell, threatening to pop out like the rest of the audience. He was trying to get himself to calm down, thinking of some math  
>equations to help ease his fear. It quickly worked, getting him back to the real world as he scanned the room. Josh was clearly not paying attention at all, and was<br>even laughing as the credits rolled by. Carlos was still keeping the firm grip around Logan's waist, with his head buried into the pale boy's chest. Everyone else  
>was frozen, even James.<p>

"Is the bad stuff over?" Carlos asked. Logan quickly rubbed his boyfriend's back as he felt moisture on his chest, followed by a few sniffles.

"Oh my god you should've seen your guy's faces!" Josh laughed, before getting up and taking a few used glasses to the kitchen.

"C-Carlos are you okay?" Carlos shook his head while still pressed to Logan's chest, truly he wasn't that scared. Just wanting an excuse to hug Logan like this. "Okay,  
>let's go back to our room then?" Logan asked. He quickly shook his head, faking some fear as Logan carried him up to their room. As soon as they got in, Carlos locked<br>the door and smirked at his boyfriend hungrily.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kendall and James were staring at each other for some reason after Camille and Jo left. Josh wasn't paying attention, as he was just waiting for something<br>interesting to happen while he pretended to stare at his phone.

"James, what's with the notebook?" Josh finally spoke up, realizing that the pretty boy was still carrying it.

"Study? I'm working on my grades thank you."

"Bull. What the fuck are you trying to do to Carlos and Logan?" Kendall asked.

"Oh nothing! Why would I do anything to the person who stole my best friend from me?"

"James you're such a bitch sometimes. You're lucky Carlos is still talking to you, and it's all thanks to Logan for encouraging him." Kendall replied, causing James to shut  
>up and stutter a little.<p>

"W-Why would he do that?" James asked, mind filled with guilt and curiousity.

"Because you threatened him? He told me James, you're such an ass." Josh replied.

"Whatever." James shot back, his mind filled with evil once more. He was going to get Carlos back, and his plans for Logan could wait later. He was going to make that  
>boy pay for taking all the attention from him, and for taking his only friend.<p>

Since the day Carlos and Logan got together, he had Mike and Steve at his disposal. Along with a few other homophobes, and some other..mercenaries let's call them.  
>James' heart knew no sorrow, guilt or remorse. He truly was blinded and couldn't see that other people loved him, a certain blonde would love to tell him so. In a matter<br>of speaking. Kendall was still coming to terms with his sexuality, and hasn't even come out yet. And he had a sudden attraction fro the pretty boy, which he didn't want  
>at first. Certainly not now. Because he was part of the game James was playing, the heartbreak game. Starring Logan and Carlos.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan had tried to ignore all the rumors a few kids were telling him, that Carlos was seeing someone behind his back. He even confronted his boyfriend once about it,<br>who just pelted him with evidence that he wasn't cheating. It wasn't hard to believe his 'proof' seeing as he spent every passing moment with Logan, but like always  
>there will always be a hint of doubt.<p>

"Logan, Carlos isn't cheating on you okay?" Josh patted his friend's back.

"How do you know that! For all I know he could be seeing someone right now!"

"Dude, he's in the kitchen."

"You know what I mean." Logan responded with a little hurt in his voice.

"Carlos doesn't seem like the cheating type, I mean..you know he's been eye fucking you all this time."

"He's just...horny a lot that's all." the genius replied, feeling his cheeks turn red as he answered.

"Right. So he doesn't love you with all his heart, because he's just horny?"

"No..okay I don't know. All these people keep talking and..I-I can't help but feel a little insecure."

"I'll get to the bottom of this. I gotta go, have fun tonight!" Josh chirped, before running past Carlos in the hallway as the Latino brought some snacks for him and Logan  
>to enjoy while watching re-runs of friends.<p>

"Hey Logie, want some?" Carlos offered, sitting down and putting an arm over Logan.

"Feed me." Logan replied, trying to ease his mind. It would normally be enough just to simply be with Carlos, but right now his boyfriend was the cause of all this stress.  
>His head felt a little better when Carlos gave him a quick kiss after feeding him a strawberry.<p>

"Gross, you had tuna fish for lunch." Carlos joked, pretending to throw up.

"You didn't like the kiss?"

"Of course I did, even though you taste like tuna. I love tuna." Carlos giggled.

"And I love you." Logan replied, before reaching for a mint in his back pocket.

"Logie..you know I'm not cheating right?" Carlos asked, his expression turning serious. Logan's heart picked up pace, and Carlos rubbed his back to try and calm him. "I  
>could never do that to you, please just ignore these rumors. That's all they are, lies."<p>

"You sound pretty sure Carlos.." Logan replied, with a bit of sadness in his face.

"Don't you trust me anymore Logan?" Carlos asked, sitting up on the couch as his eyes started watering.

"I-I..."

"OH MY GOD! You don't trust me do you?" Carlos yelled, getting angrier.

"I never said that."

"You don't act like you do! I mean you keep asking me about it..a-and it's really making me feel bad about myself." Carlos replied, standing up and walking away.

"Wait, Carlos where are you going?" Logan questioned, his own eyes beginning to water as well.

"Home." Carlos shot back coldly, with no love at all whatsoever.

"No please don't go, I'm sorry!"

"Whatever." before Logan could reply Carlos was out the door, and it slammed pretty quickly after that. He sniffled as he walked up the stairs, grasping onto Carlos' jacket for comfort. He cried himself dry as he curled into a ball under the sheets, even though it was their first fight it was pretty serious. Sure they teased each other  
>before, disagreeing but making up quickly. But this time Carlos wasn't just joking, he was being serious. And he should be, Logan basically accused him.<p>

James was already getting what he wants.

**OMG What's going to happen next right? Lol I would know, I envy you people who have the pleasure of surprise when reading this. And yes, I read my own stuff from time to time, because it makes me feel...good? Idk**

**Again, you need to totally review. Or else I'll kill Carlos off in some sort of weird guilt-filled scenario (JK I wouldn't do that...or would I? No, too much sad.) REVIEW!**


	3. and Dagger

**Sad chapter is sad. Sorry? :D Review anyways, tell me how much you hate me for doing what I'm about to do.**

**Chapter Three: and Dagger..**

Logan was awaken from his restless slumber by his alarm clock. _6:00AM _Nice and early, normally he wouldn't need an alarm to wake him up. Carlos would just somehow  
>know that Logan and him had to go to school, but this time the warm body that he's grown to love so much wasn't there to greet him. No morning kisses, or waking up in the Latino's arms happily. Instead, he was tired and alone on the cold bed. Sheets barely able to keep the Minnesota weather from piercing his skin.<p>

School, besides Carlos. Was the one thing that calmed him down, put in a combination of both and he was bound to have the perfect day. Logan made his way to the bathroom, before shimmying out of his clothes and underwear. He took a nice long cold shower, to remind him that he needed to be active and stay positive. Carlos wouldn't want him moping around all day_ right_? After all it was _just_ a fight wasn't it? _Never_going to happen again.

"Logan, ready to go?" Josh asked, knocking on his step-brother's door. Logan stepped out with a scowl on his face instead of the smile he usually wore, and when Carlos wasn't coming out of the bedroom he just had to ask. "Where is Carlos?"

The genius shrugged before tugging on the teen's arm to go already, he reluctantly agreed and guided Logan outside. Hand on his back the whole time, pushing him playfully outside and into the streets. For some reason, Logan wasn't wearing the clothes he usually wore. Just a blue hoodie, and some regular dark jeans. Is he in his pajamas still? Josh questioned, seeing the pattern poking out of the blue apparel.

"Logan did you change in the dark? Still in your PJ's man.."

"In a matter of speaking..look let's just get to school and get it over with. I want to go home." Logan coldly replied, trying to drown Josh in his little mind game.

"What happened last night? Did you guys have a fight?"

"Yes."

"About?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? You know you can-"

"Tell you anything? No thanks, just stick yourself in someone else' business."

"Whatever asshole." Josh chuckled, deciding to let Logan have his little fit.

Logan wasn't as mad at him as he thought, as he clung onto the brunette like a dog. Probably feeling bad from what happened with his boyfriend last night. When they got to the cafe however, Logan's mood took an unexpected turn. As in him, turning around and trying to escape. Josh stopped him before he could run, leading the pale boy to the table they always ate at before putting him in Kendall's care. Carlos was sitting there, playing with his food and glancing up at Logan once. James was smiling and trying to make the Latino feel better, which only added to Logan's rage.

"Here Logan, I got you some lunch. Eat." Josh said, putting down the plate of food in front of the braniac.

When Logan just thanked Josh without even looking up at his food, there was a sudden pain in the Latino's chest. He glanced up at Logan, trying to get a good look on his face. From what he could see his eyelids were puffy, and the white of his eyes were filled with an uninviting blood red color. He was getting a lot more worried about the genius' mental state rather than himself right now, because a big part of him wanted to hate Logan for not trusting him. But a slightly smaller part of him wanted nothing more but to hug and kiss him and apologize for being so stupid.

"I-I'm going home." Logan announced, before gathering his things and walking towards the back exit. Josh didn't make a move to stop him, and neither did Carlos. Which caused Kendall and the other teen to glare at him angrily. They both left after the bell rang, and Carlos continued on with his classes.

* * *

><p>"Logan, why don't you tell the class the answ-" Ms. Collins stopped mid-sentence when she noticed there was an empty seat in the front. She tried to look for the pale boy, but let out a breath of disappointment as soon as she found out he had gone home. "So much for his perfect attendance streak. Carlos, why don't you give it a try?" Ms. Collins asked, a hint of sarcasm on her voice as Carlos came up to try and solve the equation.<p>

When he gave the wrong answer however, a few of the smarter kids just laughed along for a second with the teacher before he quickly retreated to his seat. Normally Logan would be beside him, telling him that it was okay to be wrong. His boyfriend would be right there telling him how to do the equation right, and when he finally understood he would be rewarded with a kiss. He let out a shaky breath after the last bell went off, and he made his way through the mass of teenagers.

Logan was standing there in front of his locker, talking to Josh as he took some books out. _Probably for homework.._

"Hey Carlos!" James greeted, tapping his shoulder quickly to get the Latino's attention. He tried to put on a genuine smile before turning around, but he couldn't do it for some reason. Instead, he put on the same fake smile he had promised Logan never to wear again. He wore the smile on his lips with shame, as he had just broken another promise.

"Hey James!" Carlos cheered, putting on some fake enthusiasm as well.

"Wanna go to my place and play some video games? I've got corndogs!" James tried. Once more, the pretty boy kept talking while Carlos' mind just drifted back to the broken boy a few steps away from him. He glanced at the spot where he had thought Logan would still be, but instead he found nothing. Signaling the fact that he had gone home. "Carlos are you listening?"

"Y-Yeah I am, let's go to your place." Carlos replied, getting a large smile from James who pushed him out of the school. "I just need to grab some stuff okay?" James nodded before having Sebastian drive Carlos home.

Carlos opened his phone as soon as he reached the medium double bedded room, checking to see if someone had called him or left any messages. There was one in particular that sparked his interest, and it was one from Logan. He quickly played the voice message, which started off with a lot of shaky breaths.

_Carlos? I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, and if you don't want to speak to me again I understand. I just hope you can forgive me, because I can't forgive myself for letting  
>my stupid fears get in the way of what we have..or what we <span>had<span>. Look, all that ignoring me in school today. I get the message okay? You don't love me anymore, that's fine...I-I guess..just as long as your happy. I hope you're happy with whomever you meet next, because you'll always be my one and only even if you hate me..Okay..bye...I-I love you.._

As soon as the message ended his anger was still as fresh as ever, Logan was overacting. But it looked like he wasn't happy with him anyways, by tomorrow this would  
>all be yesterday's news right? Carlos and Logan, the ones who thought they were meant for each other. He tried to smile, but couldn't. So he decided to return to James<br>who was patiently waiting in the car.  
><strong><br>-Diamond Residence 6pm-  
><strong>  
>"Carlos are you even trying?" James asked, as soon as he had once again died along with his so called 'best-friend.'<p>

"Sorry, just a little off that's all." Carlos replied, with a lot of lies hidden behind his words. "Hey can I get those corndogs now?" Carlos asked, hoping that the meaty treat would get his mind off Logan, who was nothing but a jerk who didn't trust him.

"Alright, I'll be right back. Stay put!" James said, getting up from the couch and smiling as he walked away.

James was more fun than Logan, at least James didn't make me do homework on Fridays. But as soon as his failed attempt at making Logan look like a bad guy..well failed, his mind drifted to the good things about him. He was kind, he helped him get better at his classes and always stuck by him whenever he was sad. He was sweet, and always complimented him. Unlike James who just liked to be complimented himself.

He shook his head from the positive thoughts, his mind going back to normal as he inhaled the fresh scent of recently-heated microwave corn dogs. He thanked James, who laughed and returned to playing while he ate. When he took a bite however, it didn't taste like anything was there at all. Just something mushy and lumpy in his mouth, so he immediately spat it out. James didn't notice him throw it aside, and he decided to take another bite.

Nope, nothing..

He took another one, trying to get the stupid corn dog to give him satisfaction with it's amazing taste. But once again there was no flavor. He got tired of trying and swallowed the mushy object, gagging a little as it passed through his throat. Once he looked at the screen, he was beginning to freak out. The TV had no color, just black and white. No other colors were present in the room as well. Naturally panicking, he closed his eyes and opened them again. The room was back to normal just as he had hoped, so he let out a breath of relief.

Something was going wrong with him, and it had something to do with Logan. He flipped out his phone as he excused himself to go to the bathroom, once he was inside the overly sized room he immediately called Logan. Hoping that his voice would bring him back to sanity. One the beeping stopped, and someone answered the phone his heart flew as he called out his name.

"Logie? I'm so-"

"No, not Logan. It's Josh." Carlos' face dropped, but couldn't help but wonder why his boyfriend wasn't the one answering.

"Where is Logan?"

"Crying. He's been in the bathroom for a while now, and I'm getting scared. He locked himself in there." Josh replied.

"Oh.."

"Carlos I gotta go, Logan needs me." Josh hung up, leaving Carlos to silently cry to himself. It was only yesterday, that they were getting along so great. And it was all because of his short temper, that Logan was hurting inside. That _he _was hurting himself, and Logan.

As soon as he stepped out James was in front of him, looking like he was genuinely worried.

"What's wrong Carlos?" James asked, staring at his friend's eyes. "Were you crying?"

"Yeah..I need to go James. I'm sorry.."

"Wait! what happened?" James already knew that something bad happened during the obvious phone call he made, but when the news was given to him he didn't  
>expect it to have a strange effect on him.<p>

"Logan and I are...over.." Carlos cried, before walking out of the hallway and into the harsh weather of Minnesota. A fitting reward for a heartbreaker.

**I am devilspawn I tell you! XD Anyways, I hope you hated it. Because I hate making Logie and Carlos sad. As always you need to review, so I can make even more  
>sad chapters or..happy and sad chapters..I know Carlos isn't out to his parents yet, and with recent events...Idk you should probably guess by reviewing.<strong>


	4. Don't eat that

**Here is where I start referencing to 'Forgive Me' in terms of bringing a certian someone back. Anyways, I really hate myself for writing this story. But unfortunately my evil side is telling me to keep them apart :D :D Review and Enjoy! You should totally pay attention to the titles of chapters, might give you  
>a hint on the next one.<br>**

**Chapter Four:** **Don't eat that**

Carlos was eager to try and fix things with him and Logan, he just as eagerly got out of the cold bed he slept in and stepped into the bathroom. Ready to start the day  
>and get his man back, he needed Logan to survive. Without him, he'd eventually return to the life he once lived. Ignored and hated by the wrong people, Logan, Josh,<br>Kendall, Camille and Jo. All of his friends would hate him for sinking back to his old self, who they all once admitted to him was someone they wouldn't bother talking to.

As soon as lunch started he sat on the same table him and Logan would normally be at, but did not expect it to be empty. Instead, everyone who sat there was a few  
>seats away, probably talking about what he had told James last night. He searched the room for Logan, and when he finally found him. His heart tore up, Logan was outside. Outside once again. Eating alone, and wiping away tears that fell down his face. <em>I'm so sorry Logan..<em>

"Hey, Carlos. Logan wanted you to have these back." Josh dropped his one-strapped bag on the table once more, searching the insides for the things Logan had given him this morning. Seeing the objects in question didn't make him feel any better, as soon as he realized Logan was being serious when he thought he didn't love him anymore. Of course he loved Logan, he was just..a little angry that's all.

"No no no..take them back, tell him to keep them!" Carlos protested, as soon as Josh took out a picture of him and Logan and the cellphone Carlos bought him for Christmas. The next thing that landed on the table was something Carlos couldn't dare look at. It was the ring that Carlos had tried to give Logan when they were little, still in the same white velvet box with Logan's first name written in crayon.

"He doesn't want them Carlos." Josh replied.

"B-But this is Logan's!" Carlos complained, opening the box and revealing a ring inside of it. "It's his grandma's ring!"

"Which was inside your box, which was meant to be given to him. It reminds him too much of you." the brunette shrugged, before turning on his heel again. Once more,  
>Carlos stopped him in hopes that Logan would take back his love-filled gifts.<p>

"Well what about the phone?"

"You bought that for him. Look I really have to go-"

"No..no take these back please, I don't..I-I still..lo-" He was suddenly interrupted from his confession by the school bell, announcing to everyone that lunch was over and they needed to get back to class. Carlos turned his head to Logan, who was suddenly heading away from the entrance back inside and heading away from the school instead.

He quickly ran out, grasping Logan's wrist as soon as he reached him.

"Logan wait!" he called out, the pale boy just turned around. Looking like a kicked puppy. Carlos didn't dare look him in the eye, afraid of breaking down the walls he had tried to hard to establish.

"Carlos..I'm going home, let go."

"I'm sorry.."

"Carlos.."

"Please..don't go, I want my Logie back.."

"Don't call me that..please..just go away..I'm tired of getting hurt Carlos." Logan replied, tears forming in his eyes. Carlos tried once more, pulling him in for a tight hug. When Logan didn't hug back, Carlos immediately pulled himself off halfway. Looking Logan in the eye, his own tears threatening to fall out. "Please..I don't want to hurt anymore. I can't take it.."

"D-Don't you want us to get back together Logan?"

"Then what Carlos? So you can do this again? I-I can't...I'm sorry..not anymore, I'm tired of giving second chances Carlos."

"Logan, don't do this..please I'm sorry I hurt you.." he gave a quick kiss to Logan's cheek as he began to break down. Logan finally hugged back, but the next words that came out of his mouth wasn't what he was expecting.

"I-I'm sorry Carlos..." Logan squirmed out of the Latino's grasp. Who was too heartbroken to even say, or do anything. He gave Carlos one last kiss to the cheek, before walking away from him.

The sky grew darker as soon as Logan began fading away from his view. He called out his name, but no response came back. His head was spinning, his heart was pounding in his chest. His stomach was hollowing. His whole body ached as he watched Logan walk away, a piece of him shattering into a million pieces. The rain gently tapped his forehead, knocking him out of his self-induced trance. He recalled the day him and Logan first became a couple, trying to cherish the short love-live he had.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Carlos paused from the song as soon as a spark of lightning flew across the sky, he looked up as the rain gently tapped his face. He looked upon Logan once more, who was  
>smiling as he sang his heart out. The guitar was starting to loose sound as the rain was much louder. As soon as he finished, Logan jumped down immediately before pulling<br>him into a tight hug._

_"Will you be my boyfriend Logan?" He asked, his face filled with determination to finally get what he wanted. When Logan replied 'Yes' silently, he couldn't be any more happier. He gave the pale boy a giant smile._ __

_They were headed inside, when Carlos stopped both of them in their tracks. He leaned in closer, before Logan got the message and leaned in with him. Their lips met, and something in Carlos' heart clicked together. Like a piece of a puzzle was reunited with the whole picture. His life felt complete, __finally after all those years of waiting. Logan and him were together. The kiss wasn't a battle for dominance anymore, it was filled with love and passion. Something Logan was unfamiliar with but enjoyed the moment anyhow._

_"We need to seal the deal with a kiss." Carlos joked, finding the perfect excuse to kiss his boyfriend. When another spark of lightning flew across the sky, he winced before burying his head into Logan's chest. Who just chuckled at his actions._

_"C'mon, we can dry up and cuddle if you we get inside.." Logan bribed, an offer he immediately took. Ready to begin watering the seeds of his newly planted relationship._

_**-End Flashback-**_

* * *

><p>Carlos was ready to see Logan in lunchtime the next day, hopefully Logan had changed his mind. And was ready to love him again. But as soon as he entered the cafeteria with no signs of his love, his heart crunched up. He looked outside for any signs of him, but found no one except for a man in a white tux with black hair. He shrugged off the stranger and ran towards his table, wanting to know the whereabouts of his ex.<p>

"Josh!"

"Savannah I told- Oh..it's you." Josh replied coldly. "What do you want?"

"I-I uh..." Carlos looked around the table and noticed no one but James as looking him in the eye. But James' expression wasn't the normal happy face he had expected, he looked broken as well. "W-Where's Logan?"

"At home." Josh replied.

"Ditching again?" Jo asked, concerned for her new friend.

"He said he'd be back tomorrow, but I doubt it. Considering recent events." Josh turned back to his food and ignored the rest of the Latino's questions. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid, to hurt Logan and cause his friends to hate him. He just sighed and was about to get up, when James pulled him down.

"James let go, I..I'm gonna go to class."

"Carlos he isn't worth all this trouble, seriously." James replied. Inside his mind, he was saying a different thing.

He wanted to hate Logan, to resent the boy for taking his friend away. But he couldn't, he had never seen Carlos so broken before. He had no sense of direction, and barely talked during lunch. Only saying a few words like 'Hi' or ' See you in class' everyone now and then. He was feeling guilt, when he didn't want to welcome it. Logan was the one thing that gave Carlos happiness, and now while he looked at his actions. He just took that one thing away, when it wasn't his place to do so.

"But-"

"I gotta go." Josh quickly interrupted, getting up from his seat and throwing the perfectly good sandwich he made into the trashcan. Kendall and Camille followed after, giving Carlos the 'you are a dick' look that they would usually give James. He felt like the roles had been reversed, James being the nice guy all the sudden and Carlos being the short-tempered ass who broke Logan's heart.

"I-I'm sorry Carlos.." James apologized, knowing full well this wouldn't have happened without his help. If he hadn't spread that rumor...if only he had just left things the  
>way they were. The good way. The way where Carlos would be smiling everyday of his life because he had Logan, the way that wasn't filled with rejection and hurt.<p>

"It's not your fault James..I'm an idiot for starting that fight with Logan..If I didn't he would be here, eating with us. With me." Carlos gave a loud sigh before taking some of James' lunch. Not that he minded, food was the least he could give Carlos for what he did.

"You really miss him already?"

"Absolutely.."

"Why?"

"He was..no is my everything. Like I said before, I know you didn't like him very much. But I loved him, and I still do! I just wish he'd give me one last chance. If he did I  
>would change anything about myself just to make him happier, hell I'll even start studying alone if he takes me back." Carlos joked, his happiness like his relationship lived a short life however.<p>

"Hey it could be worse..he might decide to completely shut you out."

"I wouldn't be able to take that James..I would kill myself if it meant getting his attention." Carlos replied with a soft smile, before getting up and walking away. James  
>didn't bother following. Because he needed to ditch Operation: Split Logan and Carlos up. And turn it inside out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>My Friend's reaction: James has a heart? OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG<br>**

* * *

><p>"Logan, you here?" Josh asked, knowing full well Logan would be on the couch with a pile of tissues holding him up. And he was right, mostly. Okay he was right except about the pile tissue part. Instead, Logan was covered in a blue blanket and wearing a familiar looking leather jacket.<p>

"Hey...how was school?" Logan questioned, trying to start a conversation with anyone. Leaving Carlos when he was practically begging to take him back was stupid, but he had to do it for the sake of himself. He couldn't take the heartbreak anymore, and if their first fight lead to something like this..No. He didn't want to think about that.

"Lonely I guess, everyone misses you man."

"No..no they don't." Logan replied, shamefully looking at the ground.

"What about you? Do you miss anyone in school?"

"Nope." Logan replied..a little too quickly.

"Oh, so that _isn't _Carlos' leather jacket."

"W-wha? No. This is mine."

"Okay then, you don't mind if I wear it do you?" Logan just shook his head and carefully took off the leather clothing and handed it to Josh. He winced as his house-mate man-handled the thing when he put it on. Almost squealing as soon as he heard a ripping noise, he opened one of his eyes to find that Josh just ripped a piece of paper.

"See? No problem..now give it back." His tone suddenly changed from nice to full bitch mode as soon as he said those four words, Josh smiled and began feeling the  
>black leather with his palms. Warming it up.<p>

"Mmmm..I'm hungry." Josh teased, sniffing the fabric of the jacket.

"Don't. You. Dare." Logan's lips quivered as he said so, seeing Josh slowly take off the jacket and hold it against his own nose.

"This leather smells nice Logan." Josh was teasing him even more, and Logan finally lost it. Just as Josh was about to sink his teeth into the Latino's black jacket Logan  
>yelled for his dear life. Trying to pry the fabric away from Josh, the jacket murderer.<p>

"No don't!" Logan quickly tackled his friend and gently took the jacket off of him, grasping onto it like it was his own child. Josh laughed in victory as Logan admitted it was his boy- ex boyfriend's jacket.

"Whatever broody, I'm going upstairs to take a nap." Josh replied, going up to his room.

"I don't brood."

Logan returned to what he was doing before, softly feeling the fabric and inhaling the scent that lingers on the black apparel. He frowned as he found Josh' scent was  
>now all over the thing. He quickly pulled it away, and put it on himself before walking upstairs to his room. As soon as he reached the dimly lit bedroom his bedside phone rang, and it was Carlos.<p>

**What does Carlos have to day? Idk. The leather thing was an inside joke, which turned into a scene that wasn't supposed to be there. Originally I planned on ending it on the part where James grows a pair and gets his underwear changed. But I decided to try and put some comedic relief. I think I failed, anyways that's it for me. I'm starting to see the words on my screen wiggling. O_O REVIEW!**


	5. The Phone Call

**Chapter Five: The Phone Call**

Logan sighed as he picked up his cellphone, gently pressing his finger on the screen to take one last look at the caller. Carlos' picture came up, as the small device vibrated on his palm. Without thinking twice, he answered it. Hoping that his ex boyfriend's voice would at least give him some comfort.

"Logan?" a voice called from the other side. The genius let out a shaky sigh to notify the other boy that it was him, as soon as he got the message Carlos began talking once more. "I-I miss you.." he cried, Logan could picture Carlos' face from his voice. Bloodshot eyes, pink cheeks and tears dripping down his cheekbones.

"I'm hanging up Carlos.." he notified the boy, but he was stopped midway by his voice once again.

"Logan please..talk to me. I'm hurting as much as you are..please.."

"I-I can't..maybe some other time." he lied.

"O-Okay..tomorrow you're going to school okay? And we are going to talk like we usually do, right?" Carlos asked, his voice filled with hope.

"I'll try. Goodnight Carlos."

"Goodnight Logan, I love you." Logan broke down at those three words as he hung up, Carlos loved him and he couldn't love him back. He was just tired of being hurt, being told empty promises which were made to be broken. He didn't want that, he just wanted to live a simple life. No complications.

* * *

><p>Logan crawled into bed, taking off the Latino's jacket and folding it neatly to the side. He winced as the cold sheets on his empty bed made contact with his skin, there was still no warmth when he climbed in. No one to hold him as he cried his eyes out, he was alone again. A few seconds in bed soon drowned him in the world of sleep, fluttering his eyes to a close.<p>

The next day however, he was awoken by someone else. Not his stupid and obnoxious alarm clock, but worse. A pillow constantly hitting him in the face, trying to get him to wake up from his not-so-peaceful sleep. Opening one eye, he spotted Josh hitting him over and over and decided to see what was going on.

"What?" Logan demanded.

"Get the hell out of this bed, and out of this house."

"Noooo..." he childishly replied, crossing his arms like a spoiled brat. Josh huffed before sitting down beside him on the comfortable mattress.

"C'mon Logan, you can't ditch forever. Just ignore Carlos and let's go."

"No, go away." Logan replied, poking his tongue out to taunt Josh. What he forgot was that Josh didn't like handling anyone who was immature, except for Carlos who is probably trying to make the best of his day. Then he remembered what he had told him _I'll try. Goodnight Carlos.  
><em>  
>"Nope, you. Are coming. With me." Josh flatly shot back, before grabbing Logan and picking him up bridal style. The genius tried to worm out of Josh' grasp, but this hold wasn't like the loving ones Carlos gave him. It was demanding and straightforward, get out of the house or he'll carry you out. Literally.<p>

"Let go!"

Josh just shook his head as Logan bit down on his bicep, much to the braniac's surprise there was no hissing in pain coming from his now adopted brother. But the hiss came from him, as his teeth weren't even strong enough to bite down on someone's skin. He blushed in embarrassment as Josh laughed victoriously, pretty soon Logan realized he was only in his PJ's.

"Josh let me down! I'm not wearing proper clothes!"

"Fine, Christ you kick a lot." Josh replied, rubbing his back before dragging Logan to his closet. He gave him a quizzical look before responding. "I'm not leaving until you change." The slightly tan boy put his hands to his hips, tapping his foot the way Logan's mother usually did. That was something he sometimes felt like, a mother to Logan's child. Mostly Carlos' childish behavior but-

"Gross, I don't want you to see me naked!" Logan protested, covering his man-parts with his hand.

"Then keep your underwear on stupid!"

"I-I'm not wearing any.." Logan replied, rubbing the ground with his bare feet. Josh let out a loud chuckle, before putting a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Weird little Logan, whatever. Just.." Josh scanned the room before picking up one of Logan's textbooks. Using it to cover his face. "Change. Now."

"Fine, perv." Logan took of his pajama bottoms, using his shirt to cover his..privates. He took a fresh pair of underwear and socks from his drawer before quickly getting into a pair of dark jeans and black converse shoes. Finishing off his daily look with a brown T-Shirt and a grey cardigan. After he was done, he tugged on Josh' arm signaling him to get up and walk.

"Alright let's go."

* * *

><p>As soon as they stepped out of the house, the sun seemed to shine brighter than any other day. It wasn't as cold as he had expected either, it was kind of warm with a bunch of small ice cold breezes but that was that. It would've been one of those days where him and Carlos would go to the park, where he'd play Frisbee with his boyfriend and just look up at the sky after they got tired. He was already missing all the fun and joy the last month gave him, but quickly shook his thoughts from any of those memories he was trying so hard to forget.<p>

They arrived at school a good ten minutes later, a little too early for Carlos to be in so he was happy enough. He made his way past the small crowd before noticing a bunch of them were staring at something in the school bulletin. Logan turned to Josh, who was talking with Sarah and some other girls.

"Josh?" Logan asked, getting his attention. His brother looked at him before waving the other two goodbye. "What's going on over there?" Logan asked, pointing to the bulletin.

"Prom."

"Oh."

"You should go with Carlos, he really wants you back." Josh replied, going against his 'stay away from Carlos' law.

"Well I don't." Logan lied, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"Bull."

"I'm not lying, I'm tired of getting hurt Josh. And he keeps breaking his promises to me."

"You can't expect a relationship to be storybook. There are ups and downs, but you learn to love those things about each other." Josh explained, grabbing Logan's shoulder as they stopped their journey to his first class. "People make mistakes all the time. Mistakes make us, without them we wouldn't learn anything at all."

"Wow, where did this come from?" Logan questioned, very impressed with Josh' little speech. He was never the nicest person in the world, but at least he tried to be as nice as he could. Which was something a best-friend should do.

"Me? Anyways I'm gonna get to class, think about what I said." Josh replied.

Logan was about to move forward, before he was frozen on the spot by a certain Latino's gaze. Before Carlos could run up to him however, a teacher called out his name and he quickly ran to the door. Carlos tried to run for him, but was too late as the classroom door shut.

* * *

><p>Carlos eagerly got into his math class, and upon seeing Logan sitting at the front he smiled before scooting next to him. Ms Collins glanced at the two, smiling as she looked at the bubbly Latino trying to start conversation. It only made her feel a little bad about what she did earlier that week, but quickly shook it off and passed the front row their exams. Obviously excluding Logan.<p>

"Hi Logie." Carlos greeted, kissing him in the cheek. Logan didn't protest, but instead let out a shaky sigh. All Logan's mind wanted to do was to kiss back and smile at him, but his heart told another story. He was afraid that history would repeat itself once more, so he decided against it. He allowed himself a small grin, causing Carlos' guilt fade a little.

The class went on as usual, except Carlos noticed that the boy beside him didn't talk for the whole length of it. He just smiled and held back his answers whenever people got the question wrong. After the lesson, Carlos walked with Logan to the cafeteria. A few people 'congratulating' Carlos and Logan for getting back together, which added more to the existing pain in the Latino's chest. Logan just muttered an 'It's okay' to him before getting in the line.

"Logan, I'm really sorry." Carlos blurted out, the line moved a little before both of them moved forward a little.

"Don't, it was my fault for..well you know." Logan confessed.

"So does this mean you love me again?" Carlos inquired, hugging Logan tightly from behind in hopes he would say yes. "Please Logie..I miss holding you like this.."

"I-I need to think about it Carlos." Logan replied, buying himself some more time to think the whole situation through. Carlos nodded before giving him another kiss to the cheek, the line moved once more. Letting them pay for their food, as they escaped to the table they always ate at.

"Ooooh..I see hugging." Camille sang, as everyone glanced at Carlos hugging Logan before they sat down. James remained silent, probably thinking his help wasn't  
>needed. Logan just had to say what he was about to say next.<p>

"Stop. We're not back together."

Carlos let go immediately before sitting next to Josh, and right in front of Logan. There was a strange air in the atmosphere, no one talked after those words fell from his lips. Not a single cough, sneeze, sigh or breath was heard from the table. Except the small occasional sounds utensils clinking against the plates, and a few people getting up and sitting back down to fix their clothes.

The Latino looked over at Logan, who was eating his food neatly while trying to avoid eye-contact. He moved his glance a little to the right, to find that Josh was just playing with his phone to pass time. When he looked at James however, he looked guilty. His lips were quivering and his hands were shaking, which was unusual behavior for someone so..arrogant. Kendall was the first to break the ice.

"So..prom huh?" He laughed, before getting kicked under the table by Carlos.

"Yeah..anyone going with anyone?" Josh asked, getting kicked as well. He ignored this and winked at Carlos, who was eying his ex boyfriend worriedly.

"I'm going." Logan blurted out, causing everyone to drop what they were doing.

"With who?" Carlos, James, Kendall and Josh asked. The two girls in the table just kept their mouths open in horror.

"I dunno, I'm thinking about asking Jake." Logan replied, pointing at the table Josh was dragged to the other day. Carlos stood up from his seat before walking out of the cafeteria, with tears rolling down his face.


	6. Freaking Out

**Re-Written Chapter Six, Hope you like. **

**Chapter Six: Freaking Out**

Logan opened his laptop as his mother left the room to hand him some water, he dabbed his password quickly with his trained hands and sighed as it rejected it. He tried once more, and it repeated it's actions once again. Finally after the third time trying a different password, it worked and granted him entrance. He smiled lightly at the wallpaper he had used, it was him and Carlos on their first date. New Year's eve, and everyone had a special someone to spend their time with. He opened his e-mail, quickly scrolling through the boring list of spam in his inbox.

To pass time, he one by one read the useless ads in his mail and finally came across something interesting. A video, from Mike. He reluctantly opened, it closing his grey  
>hoodie as the cold air escaped his window. While it loaded he made a quick work of the open-air and closed the glass shut. He sat back down on his bed, curling up on<br>the sheets with his computer the only thing lighting up the room.

The video finally loaded, and by the looks of it there was a secret camera hidden somewhere in Carlos' house. After a few seconds, it finally showed the actual footage.  
>Mr. Garcia walked into the living room with Carlos on his hand, making Logan feel a little bad at the man-handling his ex-boyfriend was receiving.<p>

"What's this about you and Logan I've been hearing about?" His dad firmly asked, pushing Carlos down on the couch. "Is it true Carlos? You're a fag now!"

"I don't know what your-" before Carlos could finish, his father delivered a blow to his face. Causing him to whimper in pain, as Logan watched his heart crunched up into ball inside his chest. Seeing blood pour out of Carlos' lip as the Latino massaged his jaw. "Papi...I swear I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't lie to me!" His dad replied, pulling Carlos closer and pushing him against the wall. Logan watched the horror movie play in his mind over and over, and returned to  
>the scene before him. He wanted to stop watching, to just curl up into his bed and pray that it wasn't real. But his mind argued against him once more, because he knew<br>deep in the cell of his heart. That it was true.

"I-I'm not..please papi stop." Carlos begged, before his father dropped him and kicked him once in the stomach. After that, he left the living room and left Carlos there to  
>bleed and ache. The video was suddenly cut, and then there was nothing.<p>

Logan let himself break down as soon as the realization hit him, he immediately closed the device sitting on his lap before going under the covers and crying. He was a tad surprised that no one bothered to check up on him, but suddenly remembered he had locked his door. He tried to take his mind off the video, mentally slapping himself and wishing he had never even opened the cursed device and its poisonous film.

A heartbreaking wave of guilt surged through the air and hit him, adding more to the numb sensation he was feeling inside. Depressed was an understatement, he was down right suicidal. All of the pain he was causing Carlos was because of one small fight, if he hadn't over reacted Carlos would've been more secretive. They would be on his bed or on the couch, happy in each others arms. But instead, the couple were sitting alone and away from each others warm embrace. Feeling nothing at all. He sensed a fog darkness consume the corners of his eyes as he continued to cry, and after that. He drowned in the world of dreams, swiftly drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>Carlos awoke from his sleep, feeling the cold and painful after effects of sleeping on the streets. His father had kicked him out of the house, with nothing to go on but the clothes and money his mother had given him. He was still shocked from his father's actions, kicking him out of the house? He mentally cursed Logan for causing him all of this trouble, and frankly he was beginning to realize that the boy wasn't really worth of the pain he was suffering. Logan didn't even want him back, he was ready to jump into another relationship with someone he had just known for about a year. Carlos had known him for six years, taking four years away and remembering his actions from four years ago. Those two years he admired Logan from afar, watching as the clueless genius went on with his life. And what did he get for all the waiting? A month of a meaningful but brief relationship.<p>

And now he was suffering the consequences, while Logan was at home warm and loved by people he was too busy ignoring. He felt angry, when he didn't want to be. He loved Logan more then anything, but it was clear that he didn't share those feelings anymore. He was probably lying when he said he would think about getting back together, because after he had said that he just admitted his feelings for someone else.

The short boy shook off the negative thoughts before walking out of the dark alley. A few people stared at him with a disgusted look as they spotted the smudges of dirt on his face. He made his way to an open diner and rushed into the bathroom, trying to clean himself.

After a brief, probably a 10 minute session in the bathroom. He looked presentable enough, he shrugged off the piece of paper on his shoulder and made his way outside. He didn't have enough money to waste on an actual restaurant, so he decided to just eat at school seeing as the food there was cheap and he was good friends with the chef.

When he got there however, Logan immediately tackled him into a tight hug as if he was going anywhere anytime soon. The pale boy pulled away, and Carlos noticed his eyes were stained with tears. Why would he be crying for? He wasn't the one disowned by his parents, he actually had a parent who didn't care if he was gay or not. So what gives him the right to cry? Carlos decided to go with the conversation, feeling a little better when Logan gave him a quick peck to the cheek.

"Carlos are you okay?" Logan asked, grabbing the Latino's wrist. A surge of pain went through his body as Logan touched one of his 'experimental' cuts on his wrist, and quickly pulled his arms away before Logan could get a better look. He was hoping that his ex didn't see it, but his hopes were shattered when Logan began shaking his head. "C-Carlos are you cutting?"

"N-No..it was just one time Logan." Carlos replied, turning his attention to the floor.

"O-Okay then. Are you okay? What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I got jumped that's all." Logan gritted his teeth as soon as he heard that, Carlos was just lying to his face again. He felt a surge of anger pass through his body,  
>but kept his temper and focused on the matter at hand. Why is Carlos defending the man who just nearly beat him to death?<p>

"Oh Carlo-"

"Why do you care?" Carlos asked, getting frustrated and swatting Logan's hand away as the pale boy tried to touch him. Logan winced as he continued his fit. "I'm not  
>your boyfriend anymore, so stop acting like you still care for me Logan. Because you don't. If you did you'd-"<p>

"Carlos you don't seriously think I don't care anymore do you? I do!"

"You don't act like it."

"I'm caring right now. Please tell me what's wrong,"

"Whatever. Fuck off Logan, I don't want to talk to you." Carlos replied, his chest beginning to hurt once more from the wounds on him. But there was something else he  
>was feeling when those words left his mouth and he walked away, a pain in his heart. He didn't want to do what he just did, but it felt right. Logan deserves to be miserable right?<p>

Carlos felt his stomach flip inside his stomach and he immediately ran to the bathroom, he felt sick for yelling at Logan. His feelings for him haven't buried itself away  
>yet, and now that he thought about it he didn't want them to. He wanted to make Logan feel loved, because for four years all he knew was torment and suffering. No<br>joy or happiness. He got out of the bathroom, using a tissue to relieve his mouth of the chunks of food that just came out of his mouth. He walked into his first class, which was something he had wished to avoid that day. Math.

Surprisingly enough, Logan obeyed his order and stayed away from him. Carlos tried to sit beside the boy, who immediately got up and walked to the back even though  
>he hated sitting all the way over there. Logan gave him a quick glance, and the Latino noticed the lack of emotion in his face. He looked away before guilt could consume his heart and did something he didn't know he could do, focused on math. And the teacher in front of him.<p>

During lunch, Carlos tried to apologize for his actions once more. But Logan once again avoided him and sat outside, everyone in the cafeteria was focused on him and  
>Logan. A few people who he barely knew scowling as they talked and observed the broken Latino in the cafe. He wanted to block them out, because he already knew how he was feeling and what the consequences of his words were. He didn't need half of the school telling him and taking Logan's side, Logan who never even tried to speak to him the whole day.<p>

"Carlos, here is the last of your things from Logan." Kendall knocked him out of his trance, and Carlos gave the blonde a puzzled look.

"Shouldn't Josh be giving these to me?" Carlos asked with sarcasm.

"He didn't want to. And it's convenient because he can't, he's in detention for that stunt you pulled earlier in Science today.

Carlos let out a shaky sigh as he remembered ruining their experiment earlier that day, and apologized to no one as Kendall set the things down. The rest of the stuff  
>that came out of Kendall's bag wasn't as bad as the first items. They were basic things like notes, books and one pencil. He glanced at Logan, who was once again leaving early for the day. Kendall tapped his shoulder to get his attention, when he turned around however. He received a hard slap to the face.<p>

"Ow! What the fuck?" Carlos used his right hand to caress his cheek, and Kendall just glared at him.

"You know it's bad enough you guys broke up, but did you have to be such an ass to him?"

Carlos shrugged, causing Kendall to sigh and leave his presence.

The rest of the day rolled by like normal, well. Normal enough. His friends still talked to him, mostly about school stuff and tried to avoid any other subject he tried to start. Even Camille and Jo ignored his advances and kept their conversation as professional as possible, Josh was different from everyone else. He just ignored Carlos. Period. The only words coming out of his mouth was 'Move this' or 'Add this' and the one time 'Fuck off and don't talk to me.'

"Hey Logie." Carlos tried, getting the pale boy's attention as he stuffed books into his locker. Logan returned the greeting in the form of a smile, but Carlos noticed  
>it wasn't genuine and frowned. Causing Logan to roll his eyes in annoyance.<p>

"So..I'm really sorry for snapping at you this morning." Logan shrugged once, taking his pen and holding it in his mouth as he pulled it out of his pocket. Carlos smiled  
>at the cute scene before him, but realized that he had to do something. "Logan please stop that and talk to me."<p>

"Can't, have to hurry."

"For what?"

"I have a date."

"W-With?"

"Jake? Anyways, no hard feelings Carlos. I hope you and your dad get along again, I'm sorry for wasting your time." Logan replied, look down at his feet at the last part  
>of his sentence. He didn't want to move on, but Carlos didn't want him anymore.<p> 


	7. Double Date Madness

**Chapter Seven: Double Date Madness**

Carlos sat on a park bench that night, missing Logan's presence dearly as he felt the cold air around him. Never in his life had he intended for what happened to happen, all of his life he wanted Logan to be with him, and yet he just threw him away like he meant nothing to him. Why did he have to be such an idiot? Why couldn't he just make things right with Logan again? Being kicked out of his own home was enough, but having to loose the only person who he could ever talk to, it was monumentally stupid. Something he shouldn't have done.

"Hey Carlos, is that you?" a familiar voice called from behind. The Latino turned around to look at the dark haired boy behind him. "You know this is probably not the time to say this, but seeing you and Logan brooding is getting really fucking annoying," the voice laughed, sitting next to him.

"Whatever, can you leave me alone now Josh? I want to 'brood' on my own," the annoyed teen shot back, getting up from the bench and searching for a quiet place to stay for the night.

"Why the hell are you out on the streets at five in the evening? Shouldn't you be at home or somethi-"

"I got kicked out!" he finally confessed, interrupting the pale boy's rude statement. He let a tear fall down his face before continuing down the path before him.

"Oh, dude...that sucks I guess," Josh said, walking next to Carlos down the dirt path. He was sure the shorter boy was trying to outrun him, but everyone knows you can't outrun Josh. "Why'd you get kicked out?"

"Because of Logan, my dad found out about us and he kicked me out," there was mix of anger and sadness in his voice, and the older teen couldn't tell if it was because he got kicked out, or because Logan was about to move on with somebody much dumber than Carlos. Another matter he needed to attend to.

"Well you're life is certainly turning out well ain't it?" he laughed.

"You know, for someone who's trying to be comforting you're not doing a very good job,"

Josh shrugged, before both of them entered the local store. "Who says I was trying to comfort you?"

"Let's both be honest here buddy, you wouldn't talk to me if you didn't want to cheer me up," the hispanic said, walking towards the counter to pay for the items he collected from the store. He fished out his wallet, before realizing he had little next to nothing left. He couldn't afford his next meal, great. So much for the allowance his mom gave him.

"Hey, let me pay for that," Josh said, taking out a hundred dollar note and collecting the change from the cashier. Carlos looked at him in awe, before the Latino was forced to follow his slightly taller companion out into the streets, where it looked like they were heading for town.

"Why are you being so nice to me all the sudden?" he had to wonder.

"Look Carlos, we were stupid to ignore the fact you were, and still are our friend," he finally confessed, looking at his old friend in the eyes. "And I came to tell you that we're all sorry, and if you ever need a place to crash -and let's face it you do. You are always welcome to stay at somebody else's place, but not mine,"

"Wow, why not at your place?" Carlos wondered.

"Because I live with Logan and I can't have that sort of conflict at home, that shit in school is enough, but at home? No thanks," Josh gently pointed out, and he was right. Until he resolved the little problem he had with his soon-to-be ex-boyfriend Logan, he couldn't get anywhere near where he lived. "Oh I actually came here to pick you up,"

"To take me where, dare I ask?" the Latino wondered, a little uncomfortable Josh's stepbrother was about to bring him to some random location.

"You'll know when we get there, don't worry. It's nothing illegal," Josh said, getting a sigh of relief from the latter. "Well, I don't think it's illegal,"

After fifteen minutes of walking, Josh and Carlos finally made it to what looked like Camille's house, they entered the gate without ringing the doorbell, and the act alone was enough to scare the Hispanic a little. What the hell were they doing, breaking and entering? But before he could actually ask Josh anything, he found himself in Camille's backyard, opening the hatch going down to the crazy lady's basement. Standing in front of him, were James, Kendall and Camille.

"Fuck, you guys are about to kill me, I knew it," he whispered. But instead of clenched fists meeting with his body, he found himself in a tight group hug where he could barely breath. He tried to return the hug, but his arms and legs were trapped, and he felt like a cocoon inside the shell of people. "Ok please let go,"

"Okay I've already told him the cheesy 'we forgive you' crap, why'd you have to hug him?" Josh questioned, scratching his head. Carlos hugged him after everybody else let go, but he pushed away the smaller teen before he could get a good grip. "No, just don't do that, I don't do hugs Carlos,"

"Sorry," he muttered, before moving away.

"Alright, now that all of the cheesy apology stuff is out of the way, we're here to talk about something important," Kendall stated, clapping his hands together and looking at everyone in the room once, before continuing. "We're here to find ways to ruin Logan's date with that idiot Jake, okay any ideas?"

"Wait, guys leave Logan alone, he wants to move on and-" Camille's hand met with his cheek before Carlos could finish, leaving a rather painful looking mark his tan face. "Ow! What the heck was that for?"

"You are so stupid, Logan doesn't want to move on! He still likes you!" she said, pointing at him with his left hand.

"H-He does?" Carlos asked, a small bubble of happiness growing inside of him before popping, releasing thousands of seeds of joy. Another slap to the face. "Ow! Camille? What the fuck?!"

"Stop being such a girl and enjoy the moment later, we still have Jake to deal with," she said.

"I think we should just kill him and be done with it," Josh suggested, getting a small laughter from James in agreement.

"James?! What are you doing here?" Finally noticing James' presence.

"Don't get your underwear in a knot Carlos, James is cool now. He's agreed to not break the two of you up, and help break Jake and Logan up!" Kendall explained.

"Fine, just...don't do that ever again alright James? If you had a problem with Logan you could've just told me," he said.

"Yep, definitely learn my lesson blah blah blah when do we get to kill someone?" James asked, his expression changing from happy to serious as he said the last part of his sentence, Josh was wondering the same, patiently waiting for someone to answer either of them.

"We. are not. killing. anyone." Camille firmly announced, shutting the two of them down.

"Awww!" James and Josh cried out in unison. They both gave Camille a dead stare, unimpressed by their female friend's lack of danger.

"Any other ideas besides killing someone? Anyone?" Kendall asked. "Great, we've got Carlos but no plan,"

"We could dress up as waiters and ruin their date?" James suggested.

"Only you would ever think to do something so stupid, that tactic is so overused!" Josh pointed out, before walking into the back room and picking something up from there. He returned, holding a can of soda on one hand. All the eyes in the room were staring at him. "What? I was thirsty,"

"Got anything else in there Camille?" wondered Kendall, as everyone turned their attention from the pale teen to the curly haired brunette.

"I've got Pepsi and Root Beer?" she replied. Everyone looked at each other, before rushing towards the black door in the basement.

Five minutes later, large burping noises could be heard from Camille's basement, and the clinking of soda bottles falling onto the ground. Jo entered the room, wondering what the rest of her friends got done in the short span of time. "What happened here?" she wondered, holding both of her hands in the air.

"Guys," Josh remembered, recalling Logan's date. "Guys Logan just tweeted he left the house, we need a plan now!"

"What?! You still don't have a plan? You guys have been here for fifteen minutes!" Jo yelled, hitting all of the guys in the back of the head.

"Well we couldn't think of anything aside from dressing up as waiters and killing people!" Kendall replied, rubbing the spot where Jo's hand abused his head.

"I've got a plan, come on. We need to get dressed," Jo finally admitted, grabbing all of them and pushing them up the stairs and into Camille's room.

After a few minutes of dressing up, putting on make up really quickly, everybody was dressed up for what was to come next. Carlos came out of Camille's room wearing the her brother's white checkered button up, and black jeans. Camille emerged from her own room wearing a pink blouse on top of her loose t-shirt and denim jeans. Kendall, James and Josh didn't do anything but change t shirts, so did Jo, who had been wearing the same jeans for three days and just needed to change.

"And you're positive this plan will work?" Josh questioned, getting a slight nod from Jo and Camille.

* * *

><p>Logan was sitting quietly on his chair facing Jake, the ice hadn't been broken yet, but the food has already arrived. Everything here was doomed to failure, they had nothing in common and the only thing they had to talk about was whenever Jake had to take a call from his ex girlfriend, something that happened quiet often, and was starting to annoy both Logan and Carlos, who had arrived a few minutes ago with the rest of the guys, if that was him, they'd be having the time of their lives.<p>

"Hey, do you think they've noticed us yet? Logan and Jake?" Carlos asked, a little nervous.

"Well If they didn't know it was us, they will sooner or later," James remarked, looking at Logan's football playing date. "He's kinda hot, right?"

"I guess," Jo said, looking at Jake up and down, before getting a playful hit from Josh.

"Dudes, we're here to make sure Logan's date is a disaster," he said.

"Looks like we don't need to do anything, Jake's a terrible date," Kendall stated, pointing at how Jake once again left the table. But he didn't head for the bathroom this time, like he usually does, instead he went out the door, leaving Logan alone and vulnerable. "Dude, what the hell, he just left!"

Everyone on their table glanced at Logan, who was about to get up and leave before he noticed all four of them looking at him. Their eyes widened, before turning their heads back towards the table. They tried to duck, but they knew it was too late, so they froze in position instead, looking at Jo for some advice or comfort. Instead, they got nothing but a blank, frozen statement. Followed by two taps to Josh's back, who was facing away from Logan and too afraid to look in any other direction. But Logan was obviously not going anywhere anytime soon, and they all turned to face him simultaneously. Much to everyone's surprise, there was nobody there, and the last time they saw Logan, he was heading for the door with his black jacket in hand.

Carlos' eyes widened, looking to his friends for some advice. All they gave him was the suggestion to get up and follow his boyfriend, an order he followed right away, getting up from his seat and rushing out of the door. He turned his head from left to right, to find Logan across the street. He tried to call out to him, but the pale boy either didn't hear him or was completely ignoring him. Without looking both ways, he ran across the street, almost getting run over by the car on his right. He let out a small sigh of relief, before running after the genius at full speed. The rain was starting to pour, and moving was getting difficult.

"Logan, Logie wait up I need to talk to you!" he finally managed, grabbing onto his boyfriend's bicep firmly, forcing the thinner and paler boy to look at him eye to eye. "Logan please, just let me talk," but before he could get an answer, Logan managed to free himself, running forward quickly before he tripped not a few seconds after.

"Fuck! Goddamn it!" the brunet cried out, grasping his knee in pain. Naturally, Carlos rushed to the scene, picking up Logan and setting him down on the bench at the sheltered bus stop. "Ow! This is all your fault Carlos, if you didn't come along I would've...awww!" he cried, feeling blood rushing from somewhere on his left leg. He looked at where a few small cuts could be seen from his ripped jeans, probably from the conveniently placed sharp rock in the middle of the street.

"The cut, or our break up?" asked the Latino, sitting on the ground quietly, facing away from Logan who was stuck on the bench.

"Carlos," the paler teen began, rubbing his head to relieve his headache. "I-I didn't mean to put it that way,"

"It's okay if you did, I mean...I deserve it don't I? I really tried to fix things earlier today, but I guess I didn't try hard enough,"

"No, you...I mean today? That was my fault, I shut you down because I thought it would just happen all over again, but after this disaster date I...I kind of miss you, us if you want to put it that way," Logan confessed, turning his body in the Hispanic's direction. "You were doing everything to get things back together, and whenever we'd try to talk either you or me just stopped the conversation,"

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid of us wasn't it?" he replied, turning his face so he could be closer to Logan.

"I'm sorry," the brunet apologized.

"Me too, promise to listen next time I try to apologize?" the Latino suggested.

"Promise," he whispered, putting on that crooked smile that everyone seemed to worship him for. It was the first time that whole week where he genuinely smiled, and the first time that week he could say he was happy again. "Now shut up and kiss me," he laughed, getting a toothy grin from Carlos.

The gap between the couple closed, their lips locking in a passionate kiss. Carlos raised his right hand to stroke Logan's jawline, moving up from the brunet's lips towards his nose. Logan smiled into the kiss, which felt almost exactly like their first. There was no magic, no fireworks and his heart certainly didn't skip a beat. But whenever he was close to him, he felt like his life was worth living. Wanted, to be exact. That's the word he would use. Whenever they were together, he felt like he was actually wanted, an unexplainable sensation comes from the slightest touch, and every breath he drew was magic. He found peace once more, amidst the brief but devastating conflict of the past few days.


End file.
